A Typical LoveStory
by XxMizz.CutiexX
Summary: Imagine if you will, a modern Pride and Prejudice with the humans, vampires and werewolves of Twilight! Who are the mysterious and rich Cullen's and the poor yet always likeable Swan's? Eventually it ends up with Canon Pairings! Read and review please :D


**A/N:** Holla! So I'm back with a new story. This time, it is kind of like a crossover. So, I got this idea after I read Pride and Prejudice a few weeks ago and I've been thinking of loads of different things that could happen ever since. For those of you who are readers of my other story, don't worry, I'll definitely continue those as well. But, I need at the least 5 reviews on this one before I think about continuing this story. Please review and/or PM me and tell me whether you like the idea of this story or not. If you do, I'll definitely continue, if you don't then I'm not gonna bother. By the way, what do you think of the title? The one right now is kind of a working title (i was kind of lost)! So . . . drum roll please. . . here is A Typical LoveStory.**

* * *

**

A Typical LoveStory

_**List of Characters:**_

**(Twilight Character) **as** (Pride and Prejudice Character) **

**This will hopefully give you an indication of the character's personalities and traits:**

**Miss. Isabella Swan** as **Miss. Elizabeth Bennet - **(human in the story)

**Mrs. Charlie Swan** as **Mr. Bennet - **(human in the story)

**Mrs. Renée Swan** as **Mrs. Bennet - **(human in the story)

**Miss. Rosalie Swan **as **Miss. Jane Bennet** **- **(human in the story)

**Miss. Marie Swan** as **Miss. Mary Bennet** **- **(human in the story)

**Miss. Jessica Swan** as **Miss. Catherine Bennet** **- **(human in the story)

**Miss. Leah Swan** as **Miss. Lydia Bennet** **- **(human in the story)

**Mr. Edward Masen** (turns Cullen when adopted) as **Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy** - (vampire in the story)

**Miss. Alice Masen** (turns Cullen when adopted) as **Miss Georgiana Darcy** - (vampire in the story)

**Mr. Jacob Black** as **Mr. George Wickham** - (werewolf in the story)

**Mr. Sam Uley** as **Mr. William Collins** - (werewolf in the story)

**Miss. Emily Cheney** as **Miss. Charlotte Lucas** **- **(human in the story)

**Mr. Jasper Hale** as **Colonel Fitzwilliam** - (vampire in the story)

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen** as **Mr. Edward Gardiner** - (vampire in the story)

**Mrs. Esme Cullen** as **Mrs. M Gardiner** - (vampire in the story)

**Mr. Emmett McCarty** as **Mr. Charles Bingley** - (vampire in the story)

**Miss Tanya McCarty** as **Miss. Caroline Bingley** - (vampire in the story)

**Mrs. Lauren Newton** (maiden name McCarty) as **Mrs. Louisa Hurst** - (vampire in the story)

**Mr. Michael Newton** as **Mr. Hurst** - (vampire in the story)

**Lady Ben Cheney** as **Sir William Lucas** **- **(human in the story)

**Lady Angela Cheney** as **Lady Lucas** **- **(human in the story)

**Lady Victoria Platt** as **Lady Catherine de Bourgh** **- **(human in the story)

**Miss. Jane Platt** as **Anne de Bourgh** **- **(human in the story)

**Mr. Embry Call** as (there is not character in Pride and Prejudice that he can be, but I'm putting him in anyway :D)

(By the way, I hope to put extra characters in. . . . Later on!)

* * *

_**This is the beginning of chapter 1; it also gives an overview of the story and what has happened. It sets the scene:**_

It was always supposed to be Isabella Swan and Embry Call, Rosalie Swan and Sam Uley, Edward Masen and Tanya McCarty, Emmett McCarty and Alice Masen and Jasper Hale and Jane Platt. Yet, nothing went to plan as their parents wished. It was all going fine, one could even say that it was all going exactly to plan, but then, tragedy struck causing the private jet that held Edward Masen Senior, Aro McCarty and both their wives to crash. The four passengers were killed on impact. For their children, Edward Masen Junior, Alice Masen, Lauren McCarty, Emmett McCarty and Tanya McCarty (at the time of the incident aged 15, 13, 19, 17 and 14 respectively) the seven years went by causing both families to have a more intimate relationship than they had had with each other before their parents had died. Each teenager felt the other's grief better than anyone else it seemed. Edward and Emmett became the best of friends in these seven years. The two years of difference in their age did not halt their friendship.

Emmett's sisters, Lauren and Tanya McCarty, both had a small fortune to die for and it would be a lie to say they did not use it accordingly. Alice Masen however, refrained from it all. She hid from the fame and glamour that surrounded the McCarty girls. Edward and Alice were extremely close. The two always looked forward to seeing each other after even just days apart. They were inseparable. So, it was decided, since most of the teenagers were under age, they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen except Tanya who had suffered a great deal from her parent's death that she couldn't face calling strangers Mum and Dad although the Cullen's did not pressure such things. Anyway, Tanya decided to live with her older sister and her husband, Mike Newton.

Romance was a hard thing to find between the earlier said couples. It was always hard for Edward to even kiss Tanya on the cheek with no sparks between them. Edward felt loved Tanya like a sister. The same is said for Emmett and Alice. As a result of this, there came a day when Emmett chose to go and find someone who he would eventually fall in love with. But, Edward wasn't as practical. He wanted to follow his parents Will and therefore decided to keep trying with Tanya. However, he set off with his best friend and Tanya in tow, determined to support Emmett.

Moving from them to the Swan Household . . .

The chaotic residence was buzzing as per usual. What with all seven people in the large family living under one roof, it was never quiet for long.

The five children, Rosalie, the eldest being a blonde-haired 24 year old and still unmarried, being the centre of the gossip that has been flying around in the close-knit community of Washington in England **(I'm not joking, there is a place in the UK called Washington. Link on my profile!)**. The next to follow is Isabella, Rosalie's 22 year-old stubborn sister, who always had something to say . . .

The two eldest sisters are best friends. They were like twins, as if born a couple of years apart yet still able to follow the same frequency as the other. They somehow knew what the other was thinking without the need to speak which of course, annoyed the hell out of onlookers. They made a strange pair those two: A gentle and soft blonde with a fierce and persevering brunette.

The third girl was Marie. She was a quiet, wise girl who knew what was what.

Eighteen year old Jessica followed Marie. She was the exact opposite of Marie. The big problem was where Marie too much, Jessica knew much too little. There wasn't a fair amount of intelligence genes handed out to those two siblings. Jessica was your all typical Barbie. She takes the whole blondes being an airhead to a whole new level **(I'm sorry, no offence intended here to anyone who is a blonde. It just seemed to flow better with it. This is fiction.) **Through her comprehensive high school years, she spent her time trying to make it as the _It Girl. _She spent half of her time with a mirror in front of her, a mascara wand in one hand and liquid eyeliner in the other. The funny thing was, if anyone was to ask her which was which, she would be very, very confused. Miraculously, she managed to scrape up four C grades and three D grades in her GCSEs. She barely got her job at the local fast-food restaurant as a "bathroom attendant". She wasn't sure what it meant but was happy that it, (and I quote), "sounded posh".

The last was Leah; she was perhaps more naïve the rest. She was unaware of any consequences that could come from her careless actions. She really was the most flirtatious girl in the Swan family. The girl was after all the young men that had set foot in the small village of Washington. It was quite surprising really to see such behaviour among one of the Swan girls, yet, it was there.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing more to say but: REVIEW!


End file.
